noreplyfandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft Server (Archived)
The Hatventures Minecraft Server IP address is server.hatventures.net for all server clients. It is currently running Minecraft version 1.6.2. The current vanilla server map was opened to the community during June of 2013 as the 8th generation of Hatventures Community servers. (Citation needed) The current FTB Server is currently in Alpha testing and not available to the public. Hatters can request to be added to the testing on the forums in the FTB thread. Server Rules Clients and Accounts * Do not use hacked clients or game-enhancing mods. Hacked clients, fly mods, x-ray mods or textures and other similar game modifications are considered cheating. Any account found to be using these cheats will be banned. **NOTE: Optifine, MAtmos, Rei's Minimap, and Shaders mods are permitted. * Do not use macros or auto-clickers to automate your player. * '''Each player is allowed one account on the server. Even if you own multiple Minecraft accounts, you may only play on the Hatventures server with one of them. Multiple accounts will be banned. * Offensive user names and/or character skins are not allowed. If someone could reasonably take offence at your username or skin, it is not allowed on the server. * Please note that you are responsible for your own account. Make sure your Minecraft account is securely password protected so other people cannot use it without your knowledge. You are responsible for any and all activity that takes place on the Hatventures server through your account name, no matter who was using the account at the time. General Conduct * Do not grief. "Griefing" means making any changes to someone else's build without their permission. This includes breaking blocks, placing blocks, pouring water or lava on their property, locking their doors/chests, killing their livestock, or anything else that harasses them or damages their belongings. * Only fight and/or kill other PVP players. The Hatventures server does allow for PVP, which individual players may opt into at any time. Anyone with PVP enabled may attack anyone else who also has PVP enabled. However, if a person has opted out of PVP, you may not kill or damage them through other indirect means (e.g. causing intentional environmental damage to them). * No trolling. This includes following or harassing other players, lying to them, intentionally annoying or angering them, and otherwise refusing their request to be left alone. In short: Please don't act like a jerk. * Build respectfully. This means: # Build at a polite distance from other players. This a big server with plenty of room for all to enjoy; please do not crowd other players with your building or mining operations. # Do not build offensive, obscene or otherwise inappropriate structures. # Please do not build pixel art in World 1. However, you may freely create pixel art in the creative world. * Animal farming limit: In order to avoid lagging the server or disrupting spawn rates, we ask players to keep no more than 8 of each kind of animal in their farm (sheep, cows, pigs, chickens, Mooshrooms, cats, and dogs). If your farm is too large, a staff member will remove the excess animals. * Do not "pseudomoderate". If you find someone breaking the rules, do not take matters into your own hands. Please refrain from lecturing, threatening, or retaliating against the offender. Instead, contact one of the staff for help. If none are online to assist you, submit a support ticket on the forums. * Listen to the staff. The Hatventures moderators and administrators are here to maintain the server and help ensure that it remains a safe and friendly place to be. Your cooperation with them is appreciated; they are there to help you. In-game chat * Do not spam. This includes filling the chat with meaningless text, advertising products/websites/etc., abusing caps lock, or repeating the same line of text over and over again. * Please use English in the global chat channel. Any other languages may be spoken in local channels or private messages. * Abusive language is strictly prohibited. Verbally harassing or abusing another player for any reason, including gender, race, religion, ability, or sexual orientation, will result in a ban. Chat that is deemed inappropriate by the staff is subject to warning and/or banning. * Use the designated chat channels. The Hatventures server has several specific chat channels to streamline player interaction. A few examples are: ** The help channel (/ch h): Only use this channel to get help with server-specific issues or to contact the staff about a problem. ** Local channel (/ch l): If you are having a conversation that only affects those around you, please take it into local chat. You may re-enter the global conversation at any time with /g. ** For more information on the chat channels available for you to use, click here. Summary * Be friendly, be respectful, play fairly, and have a great time! Server Staff Main article: Staff Commands & Plugins The server uses a variety of plugins and customized commands to enhance the Minecraft experience. This section is an overview; for a fuller understanding of individual plugins, we recommend visiting their respective websites or wikis (linked below where applicable). General Commands These are some of the most commonly used commands for the Hatventures Minecraft server. For a more complete list, click here */spawn - Teleports the player to the spawn point, which is in Hattington. */sethome - Sets the home location for a player. This command may only be used once an hour. */home - Teleports a player to their home location. */eback - Use to go back to last location. More dependable than /back Chat Channels */g - Move to global chat. This is the default channel, visible to all players. */l - Move to local chat. In this mode, your chat will reach all players within 100 blocks of your position. (Needs Citation) */h - Move to help chat. This is the mode you should use should you need help. It is the best way to get the attention of people who are interested in helping. */tell name or /whisper name or /w name or /m name - Speak directly and privately to another player. Ex. "/m Player123 Hello, there!" */r {text} - Replies to the last person to have messaged you. Be careful as someone may send you a message before you finish typing, changing the player you are replying too. Privacy Commands There are several commands to modify the ability of other players to access chests, signs, furnaces and doors. */cmodify name - Gives access to specifically named players. */cprivate - Makes targeted chest (or other object) only open to the creator. */cremove name - Removes access to specifically named players. Creative Commands */hat creative - Used to bring up a list of all the creative commands. */hat creative buy - Buy a plot. is used in future plot lists. */hat creative sell - Sells the plot you are standing in (this also resets the plot). */hat creative reset - Resets the plot you are standing in. */hat creative addbuilder - Allows the added player to build in your plot. */hat creative delbuilder - Removes a players permission to build in your plot. */hat creative info - Brings up information about a plot. */hat creative plots - Lists the plots you own. */hat creative tp - Teleports you to the specified plot. */hat creative set biome - Changed the biome of your plot to the one specified. */hat creative generatebiome - Generate a vanilla biome on your plot. Economy Commands */money or /balance or /bal - Shows you the current amount of money you have. (Quids) */money pay PlayerName ### - Pays PlayerName the amount entered. Voting Commands /hat vote status - Shows your current number of votes. /hat vote PlayerName - Votes for a [[Whitelisting/LittleHat|'LittleHat']], allowing them to move towards becoming a [[Whitelisting/Hatter|'Hatter']]. * Will ask to confirm. You must confirm for the vote to count. Horse Stabling Commands To prevent the loss of horses we host a virtual stable. It allows players to summon a single horse at a time from any they have tamed and named. Once you've saddled and named your horse it will disappear. This is intended. */horse summon Name - Summons your horse to your side anywhere in the vanilla world. *"/horse summon Lightning" could be shortened to "/h s li" - This requires the first 2 letters of the name to get the correct horse. More about horses Whitelisting While anyone may freely join the Hatventures Minecraft Server, users must become promoted to Hatters to enjoy the full features available. Becoming a Hatter is a simple process that requires earning the respect and trust of the other players to recieve community votes. Please refer to the main article: Whitelisting Worlds The Hatventures server contains a few worlds in which users can play in and explore. Currently there is a Survival world, a Creative world, a Survival Games world and a world for Instances. There will be an FTB Server with a custom Hatventures FTB pack available in the future. The release date for this is yet to be announced due to it still being in developement. The pack is currently in alpha testing. Server Events Main article: Server Events